Ed Wood
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Glen or Glenda Ed Wood dress as Glenda from the movie Glen or Glenda (known as Glen or Glenda?) (which he dress up in girls dress because he was a Transvestite) to gain him more speed, jumps and a little strength which you can hold it as longer but when someone attack him (while he dress) three times / burned which it lose his dress so you better be careful the Dresses he hold 3 of them but better use it wisely and you can removed the dress by pressing B Again. Side B - Night of the Ghouls Ed Wood use to 3 summons that he can used here are the characters when Ed Wood summon. #The ghost of Lobo: Lobo is the stronghouse which it can punch at some opponents for an max damage. #Floating trumpet: W.I.P. #Dr. Acula: W.I.P. Up B - UFO Ed Wood jumps on the infamous UFO effect from the the best-worst film Plan 9 from Outer Space which it hover out of the land and you can move any directions and press B to use the Blind Light like in the Movie which it can blind at some opponents. The UFO will be gone about in 8 seconds or been destroyed like burned, lighting and smash attacks. Down B - The Sinister Urge W.I.P. Final Smash - The Bride and the Monster Ed Wood summoned Bela played by the science and Tor Johnson as Lobo from the movie of the same name. Lobo use to plush at one of the opponents into the pithole (which there are 3 Pit-Holes and it appear random location) and The Science to throw posions at the opponents. When the Opponent shows the cutscene when the hero is pushed an rock which it make opponent falling into the Lake with an Fake-looking Octopus to grab the opponent and then the Lighting will cause an One-Hit K.O. The Final Smash will ended in 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Edward Davis "Ed" Wood Jr. (October 10, 1924 — December 10, 1978) was an American screenwriter, director, producer, actor, author and film editor. In the 1950s, Wood made a number of low-budget science fiction, horror and cowboy genre films, intercutting stock footage. In the 1960s and 1970s, he made sexploitation movies and wrote over 80 pulp crime, horror and sex novels. In 1980, he was posthumously awarded a Golden Turkey Award as Worst Director of All Time, renewing public interest in his work. Wood's career and camp approach has earned him and his films a cult following. Following the publication of Rudolph Grey's 1992 oral biography Nightmare of Ecstasy: The Life and Art of Edward D. Wood, Jr., Wood's life and work have undergone a public rehabilitation of sorts, leading up to director Tim Burton's biopic of Wood's life, ''Ed Wood ''(1994), a critically acclaimed film starring Johnny Depp as Wood that earned two Academy Awards. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Edward D. Wood J.r. is the first movie director character as an playable character, second is Michael Bay. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Reality Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Back from the Dead Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Movie Director Category:Drag Queen